Jeu de tentation
by manelor
Summary: Traduction de Serenity Pax. Lily et James se disputent une fois de plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble, ces disputes deviennent un terrible jeu de tentation. Et dans ce jeu il n'y a aucunes règles, aucunes limites.. LE/JP ONESHOT Première fic!


**Genre : Romance et Humor**

**Pairing : Lily Evans et James Potter**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK.Rowling**

**Résumé : ** **Lily et James se disputent une fois de plus. mais maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble, ces disputes deviennent un terrible jeu de tentation. Et dans ce jeu il n'y a aucunes règles, aucunes limites.. LE/JP**

**Note de la traductrice : Je vous présente ma première traduction ! et oui je me lance enfin c'est pas trop tôt me direz vous xd. cette histoire m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager car c'est vrai que j'ai la chance de pouvoir parler un peu anglais et de pouvoir traduire des fictions. je vous promet donc de vous faire découvrir un max de fic...**

**Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous plaira**

**bonne lecture...**

**Manelor**

**Jeu de tentation**

Nous étions encore en train de jouer, et c'était de ma faute pour changer. James et moi étions ensemble depuis Noël, et pourtant nous continuons à nous disputer pour des choses stupides. La différence était maintenant que nos stupides petites disputes était devenu un jeu. Cette fois il y avait deux choses que je reprochais à James. Le fait que j'en avais assez qu'il me dise sans cesse de vivre le moment présent, car contrairement à ce qu'il pensait je le vivait ce fichu moment présent. Pour l'amour de Merlin nous vivions notre vie à fond, comme si demain était le dernier jour, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. La deuxième cause de notre dispute était Sirius Black, pas étonnant me direz-vous, il avait cette manie d'entrer dans notre dortoir et dans notre salle de bain sans notre permission et sans frapper. Il aimait tellement cette salle qu'il y passait presque tout son temps et il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

À l'heure actuelle, James et moi ne parlions pas, bon d'accord en fait je ne parlais pas et James était en train de me supplier. Il était debout accoudé sur la porte de ma chambre et grommeler, enfin il ne grommelait pas vraiment, mais essayait plutôt de me convaincre que je devrais sortir et m'amuser. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et je n'avais aucune envie de m'amuser parce que autant que vous le sachiez, Sirius Black était dans ma salle de bains, tandis que je demandais ou plutôt hurlait à James qu'il déguerpisse le plancher. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'adore Black comme un frère, mais il y a quand même quelques limites, nous avions notre vie privée quand même. Des limites comme le mot de passe du tableau de notre salle commune par exemple. Pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait pas juste utiliser SA salle de bain ne me demandez pas je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il allait me rendre en retard parce que Monsieur voulait se faire une beauté et j'ai une sainte horreur d'être en retard, surtout quand il s'agit de réviser les examens pour les ASPIC.

« James, dit lui de sortir d'ici tout de suite, ou jamais plus je ne te toucherais » cria-je, ça sonnait comme une menace mais je savais que j'aurais du mal à la mettre en exécution… Bon d'accord je serais CARREMENT incapable de mettre en pratique cette menace.

« Lily, tu n'y va pas un peu fort là. Si tu es en retard, Flitwick n'en mourra pas. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra prendre une de ses meilleures élèves avec quelques minutes de retard »

« James, je ne veux pas être en retard » Ok, donc je ne l'ai pas fait, mais c'était parfois efficace.

« Vis le moment présent Lily, la vie est tellement courte. Détends-toi » James souriait, je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas drôle »

J'ai alors entendu des sons distincts et des cris venant de notre salle de bains et je savais que James était obligeait de le faire, quoiqu'il ne soit pas heureux de ça. Quand James se retourna vers la porte il lui dit deux mots et il parti. Je me sentais mal tout d'un coup, mais non. Après tout, c'était notre salle de bains. Je quittais ma chambre et j'empruntai le chemin pour aller à la salle de bains, où je trouvais, à ma grande surprise, que James avait arrangé les choses. . J'ai crié merci, mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. C'était sur maintenant, il ne voulait pas parler à la femme qui l'avait fait jeter son meilleur ami de la chambre. C'était parfait pour moi parce que je ne voulais pas parler à l'homme qui continuait de me dire de vivre, quand tout que je pouvais faire était de continuer à vivre.

Je pris un bain chaud et m'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude, James était déjà parti. J'étais déçu parce que je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais vivre le moment présent en l'abordant juste avec ma serviette sur le corps, mais en fait ça n'avait pas d'importance. Nous nous aurions disputé de toute façon. Et j'aurai été en retard. Parfois je pense que James a peut-être raison, je ne vis pas assez le moment présent. Mais alors je me suis rappelé que si je laissais tomber mes ASPIC je ruinerais mon avenir. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte de ma chambre, où je continuai à mettre mon uniforme. Parfois je me surprend à faire des petites choses juste pour embêter James et quand je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai tendance à le faire plus souvent. Ces petites choses sont plus ou moins importantes suivant le temps qu'il passe avec les Maraudeurs et qu'il devrait passer avec moi. Mais c'était comme une sorte de jeu que nous jouons.

Donc je ne voulais pas porter quelque chose de trop… enfin bref, mais au lieu de cela je choisi une chemise blanche et j'ai décidé d'attacher mes cheveux, juste pour le taquiner. Quand nous nous combattions pendant le jeu, je ne lui permettait pas de me toucher et je ne le touchais pas; c'était une sorte de règle entre nous sans pour autant que nous l'ayons clairement établit, mais il n'y avait pas de telle règle pour se taquiner. Et attachant mes cheveux je savais que c'était une épouvantable taquinerie envers lui parce que je savais ce qu'il pensait quand j'avais les cheveux comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il me ferait cette fois. Étant debout devant le miroir j'ai ajusté ma jupe, la tirant pour qu'elle soit à une hauteur convenable et j'ai ensuite liée ma cravate. La cravate n'était pas l'une de mes parties préférées de l'uniforme, mais James semblait tellement sexy quand il l'a porté, en la laissant pendre autour de son cou. Je veux dire qu'il me rendait fou parce que je pouvais l'utiliser pour le tirer vers moi et quand il l'a porté détachée il y avait cette petite partie de peau à la base de son cou qui semblait tellement contrasté avec sa chemise blanche tellement elle était bronzée.

Oo°oO

« Nous sommes chanceux nous n'avions qu'une demie journée de cour aujourd'hui » Réfléchi Alice tandis que nous paressions sur l'herbe à côté du grand lac sous un soleil de plomb.

« Oui … » je me penchais en arrière, la tête reposant sur mon bras replié sous ma tête, le soleil se faisait sentir sur mes jambes et mes bras.

« Franchement, qu'est ce que je peux les détester » Grommela Emeline en faisant un signe vers le groupe de jeunes hommes étant assis sous ce qui avait été mentionné partout dans Poudlard comme l'Arbre de Maraudeur. « Regardez-les juste là-bas. »

J'essayais de m'arrêter de les regarder car je savais que c'était une autre taquinerie des Maraudeurs et je savais ce que James faisait de toute façon. Quand il faisait chaud, il était toujours torse nu au soleil, toujours. Je le détesté parce que c'était la plus mauvaise tentation d'entre toutes, mais qu'est ce que je pouvais l'aimer cette tentation. En regardant fixement le lac, je m'efforçais de faire disparaître les images plutôt agréables de James Potter de mon esprit, me rappelant que nous étions toujours en froid et qu'il était en train de se jouer de moi. En train de bronzer au soleil, espérant que cela semblerait tentant et séduisant, de mes yeux fermés je bavardais avec les filles, riant des farces récentes des Maraudeurs sur les Serpentard. Mais la conversation fut interrompue soudainement par le cri légèrement perçant d'Hestia.

« Oh, Peter par pitié met ta chemise. » Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement au cri et par instinct je me levais et me mettait à courir.

« C'est une des choses les plus peu attrayantes que j'ai jamais vues » J'étais d'accord, criant après lui. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois supérieur que tu devais intervenir »

« Oh, Lil, tu vas bien ? » Mes yeux tombèrent sur celui qui venait de me parler, James torse nu et moi me mordant la lèvre. "En plus, Marlene pense qu'il a quelque chose de craquant, pas vrai Marlène ? »

« Ferme-la, Potter » Marlene ri sottement et renvoya ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste qui se voulait séducteur mais qui en réalité était tout sauf séduisant.

« Toi ? » Alice donna à Marlène un espiègle sourire. « Mais tu sais ma chère Marlène tu n'es pas la seule fille à craquer pour lui, et sûrement pas la dernière »

« Allie … » Marlene cacha son visage à cause de la rougeur que commençait à prendre ses joues.

« Que pensez-vous de ces dames ? » Sirius riait, il était aussi torse nu.

« Regarde toi bien, Sirius. » Siffla Emeline.

« Parle à ton ami Evans, Emy » Sirius souri d'un air satisfait. « Les maraudeurs doivent rester ensemble ».

« Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là, Black ? » Je savais parfaitement ce que cela a signifié, mais je voulais que James le dise; nous étions toujours en train de jouer après tout.

« Lily, tu sais ce que cela signifie. » Dit James. « Le jeu est en marche »

« Nous nous battons, James. Arrêtez de me parler » j'essayais de me mettre faussement en colère et je me mordis une fois de plus la lèvre

« Oh, oui, c'est ça » Il roula des yeux et j'ignorais le chuchotement des mes amies dans mon dos.

Ce jeu était devenu hors de contrôle, mais plus le jeu était hors contrôle, mieux serait la fin. De la façon dont ce jeu évoluait, je pouvais dire que sa fin serait fantastique. J'envisageais en réalité de durcir le jeu, mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr et puis comment je pourrais battre l'équipe des Maraudeurs. Couchée de nouveau dans l'herbe je jetai un coup d'oeil à James, juste pour voir s'il me regardait. Quand je fus certaine qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi, j'enlevai lentement ma cravate et la lui ai jeté, résistant à la forte envie de rire quand il l'a saisi et qu'il l'a tînt près de son coeur. Je déboutonnais quelques boutons de ma chemise et le regarda mordre sa lèvre et avaler durement. Un point pour Lily.

Oo°oO

« Lily Evans ce n'est pas la foire ici » Hestia me jetait les dragés de Bertie Bott « Parce que maintenant que toi et Potter vous vous battez, les garçons ne font que nous taquiner ».

« Hes', le jeu est lancé » Riais-je.

« Lil', te rends-tu compte que Sirius Black ne me laissera pas l'embrasser aujourd'hui après le déjeuner ? » Emeline commençait à être frustrée. « Il ne me laissera pas approcher »

« Lily, ce jeu a trop longtemps duré. Même Frank me taquine. Et il est vraiment pas comme ça »

« Alice, calme-toi. Le jeu ne dure jamais qu'un jour ou deux » souriais-je d'un air satisfait

« Ou deux ? » Hes' me jeta le pot entier de Bertie crochus à la figure. « Ah non lily maintenant ça suffit même Rem' essaye de me taquiner. Et ça marche. Ca marche _vraiment_ ».

Nous étions assises dans le dortoir des filles, où j'avais l'habitude de dormir, nous discutions et elles me montraient clairement leur dégoût pour ce jeu. Pas que je les blâmes de le détester. Je le détesterais aussi si je n'avais aucun rapport avec cela. James n'avait pas joué impartialement et les filles n'étaient pas contentes. La vérité est que j'étais prête à le finir moi-même ce jeu, mais que comme d'habitude ce n'était pas complètement moi qui le finissait. Le perdant du jeu était la personne qui renoncé aux taquineries de l'autre et j'avais seulement perdu trois fois, ok bon j'avais perdu plus de 3 fois c'est vrai. Mais je suis bonne à ce jeu. Pour être parfaitement honnête, le gagnant du jeu était la personne qui avait le plus de volonté et aucun d'entre nous ne voulait céder, nous étions bien trop obstinés à vouloir gagner tout les deux par n'importe quel moyen.

« Je suis désolée pour vos petits copains les filles. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » J'ai secoué ma tête, essayant de rire de mes amis pitoyables.

« J'ai juste une faveur à te demander Lils. Et je te demande cette faveur en tant que meilleure amie ». Emy m'a donné un de ces regards qui vous touche. « Laisse la victoire de James ».

N'allez pas maintenant vous faire une fausse impression de nous, les filles. Nous n'étions pas comme ça avant mais bon vu les circonstances, comment rester tranquille. Nous avions grandis, nous avions aussi appris beaucoup de chose sur le sexe. Je sais que vous devez être étonnés que la Lily Evans jeune fille modèle joue dans ces jeux, mais disons que de temps à temps une fille laisse tomber ses bonnes manières. Mûrir, un grand mot, pour moi ça signifiait que j'acceptais que je ne devais pas être un ange pour être une bonne sorcière que les gens pourrait respecter. Je me suis demandé pourquoi James s'entêtait autant, quoique j'aie refusé d'en montrer trop d'intérêt et j'ai dû me battre contre la forte envie de voir s'il était encore dans notre dortoir ou non. Apparemment la bataille avec mes envies intérieures était tellement profonde parc que j'ai été sorti de mes pensées par la main d'Emy sur mon épaule et la voix d'Al dans mon oreille.

« Il semble que nous ne soyons pas les seules distraites par ce jeu »

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, Alice mon ami. Peut-être contemplais-je seulement un objet attirant mon attention »

« C'est si stupide. Lily nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles. Tu pensais descendre pour voir si Potter était encore là et si il abandonné son combat » Hes avait beaucoup trop raison à mon goût. « Il semble que tu ne saches pas toi-même comment le jeu va finir »

« C'est juste un jeu » dis-je en tournant la tête vers mes amies Gryffondors. « Et puis il a osait tricher »

« Toi et Potter … » Hes fut coupée immédiatement par ma voix.

« Ne finis pas ta phrase » Je me suis levé, préparant à me diriger de nouveau vers mon dortoir. « Je vais. Mais pas parce que vous le voulez... j'y vais parce que je suis presque certaine d'avoir pris le dessus sur James. J'ai gagné »

« Allez va réclamer ton prix » dit Alice en me poussant.

« Oui, donc je peux prendre le mien plus tard » Em avait certainement été avec Sirius Black beaucoup trop longtemps, il avait déteint sur elle.

Oo°oO

En respirant profondément, puisant dans mes réserves de volonté, je suis montée au dortoir. J'ai essayé le mot de passe trois fois et le tableau de la sorcière ne m'a pas permis d'entrer. C'était bas, et je l'en remerciais pour cela. J'avais une fois de plus une raison d'être fâchée et de capter son attention. J'aime la façon dont il pouvait m'exaspérer. Je ne sais pas ou ne veux vraiment pas savoir pourquoi, mais j'aime ça. Pendant les premières minutes, si je suis fâchée contre lui, je ne le laisse pas s'en sortir si facilement. Principalement parce que je suis terriblement exaspérée par mon caractère, allez droit dans le mur tête baissé et passer outre les règlements. Mais j'étais là devant la peinture de la sorcière dansante criant le mot de passe.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe ma petite chérie » La sorcière ri sottement comme une deuxième année qui venait de remarquer que Sirius regardait dans sa direction.

« Nom d'une bouse de dragon quel était le mot de passe ce matin » je devais me contrôler mais j'avais la forte envie de menacer la peinture.

« Mais ce n'est pas le même mot de passe. Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et beau comme un dieu l'a changé … » Je détestait vraiment cette peinture. « Et bien, il l'a changé. Il est rentré en rigolant il parlait de cette tête rousse, qui je suppose doit être vous, qui devrais connaître le mot de passe si seulement elle utilisait sa tête ».

« Je jure… » J'ai fait une pause, gardant ma colère pour l'homme à l'intérieur, je connaissais ce mot de passe. « James Potter est un type Formidable »

« Il est bien trop prévisible » Le portrait ri sottement, ouvrant pour me permettre l'entrée.

« Fermez-la vous » Rétorquais-je brusquement, marchant dans la salle commune jusqu'à la porte de notre dortoir.

Je me suis demandé si James avait abandonné ou s'il serait toujours dans le jeu. J'ai espéré qu'il aurait abandonné depuis que je savais qu'il avait changé ce mot de passe. Quand je suis rentrée à la salle commune il était là, comme d'habitude il avait décidé de jouer à la dure avec moi, mais j'étais préparée cette fois. Ou du moins j'espérais que je l'étais. Il était allongé sur le divan, qui était normalement mon domaine quand je rentrais des cours et il était habillé avec ses vêtements de sport. Le jeu ne tenait pas compte du Quidditch, c'était la règle que nous avions convenu au début. Aucun de nous ne devais interféré dans l'autre équipe durant le combat. Mes yeux ont brièvement détaillé son apparence et je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même. J'aimais ce que je voyais. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à cause du vent et il somnolait sur le divan avec sa chemise complètement déboutonnée et sa robe jetée sur le plancher à côté de lui. De tous ces amis, James Potter était le plus beau.

« Potter … » Je me suis forcée pour utiliser son nom de famille, quelque chose que je faisais seulement quand nous nous disputions.

« Oui, Lily jolie? » Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de me regarder, ce sale rat.

« Tu as triché, tu as fais intervenir d'autres personnes »

« Il y avait seulement deux règles dans le jeu, Lil et tu le sais aucun contact jusqu'à ce que le jeu soit fini et pas de Quidditch » il avait prit son air suffisant de nouveau. « Donc je n'ai pas vraiment triché. Ce jeu a commencé parce que tu as insulté mon ami Maraudeur, et je n'ai inclus que les Maraudeurs dans le jeu ».

« Mais moi ils ne me faisaient rien. Par contre tu les a utilisés pour torturer mes amies et qu'elles me persuadent d'arrêter le pari »

« "Leur petites amies…oui, je l'ai fait, quoique je ne leur ait pas dit de le faire » Il a souri, ne me regardant toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si fascinant sur notre plafond, Potter ? Tu le regardes fixement depuis tout à l'heure ! » dis-je en essayant de rester fâchée.

« Rien vraiment, c'est juste que je ne veut pas te regarder » Ses yeux dardés vers moi soutiennent alors au plafond.

« T'ais-je dit récemment combien je te déteste ? » J'étais couchée, il se leva en me regardant.

« Lily Evans ne me déteste pas » Il marchait vers moi. « Je suis certain que tu ne l'ai pas »

Pas à pas il se déplaça vers moi et j'essayais de m'accrocher désespérément à ma colère. Ca ne marcha pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré et j'ai fait un pas en arrière pour éviter le contact physique. Je n'ai pas même remarqué que derrière moi il y avait le mur. Je le maudissais d'être si beau, d'être aussi irrésistible. Je voulais finir ce combat, juste m'allongeais et le toucher, l'embrasser, mais j'étais aussi fière que lui et pas question de perdre. Cette victoire serait la mienne. Si jamais il était question de savoir si je possédais la volonté, là était la réponse. Je l'avais, mais elle s'effaça bien vite. Je sentais son souffle et je pourrais sentir le parfum des vêtements de Quidditch mélangé avec son eau de Cologne qui s'effaçaient et son parfum naturel. Il m'intoxiquait et il ne céderait pas. Chaque fois que je faisais un pas en arrière il faisait un pas en avant, me touchant presque, mais ne le faisant jamais. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand je sentis le mur derrière moi.

« Je ne vais pas perdre, James » Ma résolution faiblissait, je l'avais appelé James.

« En es-tu sûre ? » Il était bien trop près de moi pour mon propre bien « Je peux faire ça toute la nuit s'il le faut ».

« Ainsi … peux … je » J''ai menti, s'il ne s'en allait pas bientôt je. « Tu n'es pas assez fort pour résister »

« Vraiment ? »Il me tourna le dos, se déplaçant vers le divan de nouveau.

« C'est ça, James » Mais je me déplaçais déjà vers lui.

Il ne regardait pas derrière lui, mais je savais qu'il souriait. Je pouvais le sentir. Ce n'était pas juste, je ne devrais pas le vouloir autant. Je voulais désespérément résister. J'allais presque pouvoir le toucher, j'étais juste derrière lui et il se leva marchant loin de moi, me taquinant et jouant cruellement pour arriver à sa fin. Je poussais un grognement d'irritation et de frustration. Il l'entendit parce qu'il se retourna pour me faire face, faisant un pas vers moi. Il se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de moi et je pouvais presque le toucher de nouveau. Alors il a fait une de ces choses qui me fait quelque chose, chose d'ailleurs que je ne peux expliquer. Il a pris son index et l'a dirigé sur ses lèvres et en bas de son menton en une progression lente, ses lèvres faisant une expression boudeuse terriblement sexy qui me rendit folle. Je devais l'embrasser et je l'ai d'ailleurs fait. Un petit baiser apparemment innocent, je pouvais le sentir souriant contre mes lèvres. Il avait gagné et je le savais.

« Je te déteste » murmurais-je, tous les deux nous savions que c'était un mensonge.

« J'ai gagné » rit-il plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ».

Je le savais et je l'acceptais. La fin du jeu était un soulagement, toute la tension disparaissait et j'avais enfin la permission de le toucher. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux déjà très en désordres, lui massant le cuir chevelu de mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir sa légère caresse qui pourtant me fit avoir la chair de poule. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes de nouveau et nous nous embrassions, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure quémandant pour l'entrée de sa bouche. Il l'a accordé et ma langue explora sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que nos langues commencent un ballet langoureux. Je me suis appuyée contre son torse et lui à resserrer la pression de ses bras sur mes hanches, presque comme s'il avait senti mon besoin de lui. Je pouvais à peine respirer quand ses mains se faufilèrent dans mon dos, tirant ma chemise vers le haut. Son torse chaud recouvert de sa chemise appuyé contre ma poitrine dénudée et je la laissai tomber à terre, sentant ses muscles se crisper quand mes doigts passaient dessus. Un halètement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand son baiser se déplaça vers le point sensible entre le cou et l'épaule et je senti que mes genoux n'allaient pas me tenir très longtemps. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. Il connaît tout de moi, de mon corps, de mon cœur, toutes mes zones érogènes, il me connaît si bien. Mon souffle s'accéléra quand il ramena mon corps contre le sien, me soutenant car je tremblais.

« James … » chuchotais-je dans son oreille, mais je ne pouvais pas parler plus. « Je … »

Il mit son doigt sur mes lèvres pour stopper mes mots et ses yeux noisette ont regardé mes yeux verts émeraude, fixement, comme s'il essayait de voir en moi, son regard transperçait mon corps et atteignait mon âme, il me guida vers le divan. Sa prise sur mon corps se desserra assez pour que je puisse libérer mes mains que je mis sur ses épaules écartant les deux pans de celle-ci en la faisant lentement glissée sur son corps. Pendant un instant je l'ai simplement regardé, un sourire ornant mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur ses genoux, son érection contre ma cuisse. Ses doigts enlevèrent les boutons de ma chemise, enlevant fébrilement une des dernières barrières entre leur deux corps. Quand ma chemise glissa sur le sol je me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec acharnement, mon besoin de lui augmentant de minute en minute. J'ai lentement fait bouger mes hanches, sentant son souffle chaud quand il gémit contre mes lèvres. Ses doigts se déplacèrent alors doucement vers mon soutien-gorge, il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il n'en senti pas l'attache. Prenant un moment pour respirer, j'ai ramené sa main sur ma poitrine et avec un sourire je l'ai placée dessus lui montrant l'attache.

« Lil, je t'aime » chuchota t-il, sa main libre caressant ma joue.

« Je t'aime aussi » J'ai souri de nouveau, sentant ses doigts défaire l'attache et enlever ensuite mon soutien-gorge.

« Belle … » murmura t-il en me tirant une fois de plus vers lui.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe, mon cœur menaçant d'exploser à tout moment, mais je savais mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas refuser un compliment, même si je ne l'avais pas mérité. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent le long de ma mâchoire, puis à la base de mon cou et au sommet de mes seins, me faisant gémir fortement. Il prit ça comme un encouragement et continua à m'embrasser, j'avais toujours mes doigts empêtrés dans ses cheveux bruns et son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ses mains errèrent plus bas, passant de mon dos à ma jupe, où il trouva facilement la fermeture éclair. Relevant alors son visage vers le mien il m'a regardé fixement quand il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et la baissa lentement et sans difficultés grâce à mon mouvement de hanches qui se sont instinctivement soulevées. C'était injuste et, éprouvant une folle envie de lui, une folle envie de plus, je me laissa glisser le long de son corps le forçant à être debout pour pouvoir m'atteindre. J'ai donc profité du changement de la position et j'ai rapidement enlevé sa ceinture et son pantalon, le laissant uniquement avec son boxeur. Il profita aussi du changement de position, Il me retourna et me poussa doucement vers le divan. Se mettant au dessus moi il souri, ses yeux frôlant mon corps et observant la rougeur de mes joues.

« Je gagne » chuchota t-il d'une voix enrouée. « J'ai encore gagné »

« Et que veux-tu comme prix ? » comme si je ne le savais pas.

Sans un mot il se pencha de nouveau sur moi, j'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient partout à la fois touchant toute la surface de mon corps qu'il pouvait toucher avec ses mains. Je me suis alors étendue sur le divan, pour lui, voulant l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné, mais il mit sa tête en arrière. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes côtés et mon abdomen, quand ses mains arrivèrent sur ma poitrine, il observa mon expression comme s'il voulait mesurer chacun de ses mouvements par mes émotions. Ses mains se déplacèrent alors plus bas, vers ma culotte et je fermi les yeux, seulement pour entendre quelque seconde plus tard un chuchotement

« Regarde moi … s'il te plaît »

J'ai d'abord refusé, mais quand ses doigts ont glissé dans ma culotte, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il souri. J'ai gémi de nouveau en sentant ses doigts errant à l'intérieur de ma culotte et à l'intérieur de moi puis il m'embrassa, il profita du fait que ma bouche soit légèrement ouverte pour l'explorer avec sa langue. À ce moment-là je me tordais légèrement au-dessous de lui, les yeux fermés et je pouvais sentir son érection, dure comme la pierre, appuyant contre ma cuisse. Plus capable de résister je posais mes mains son torse et descendit plus bas, je le sentais légèrement trembler contre mes doigts. Vite ma main droite a glissé sous son boxeur, amusée, j'ai ensuite glissé ma main à l'intérieur, caressant son érection à plusieurs reprises. Ses lèvres se séparèrent des miennes et il gémi mon nom, il avait dit d'une manière si sensuelle que j'ai eu des frissons. Bientôt nous ne pourrions plus nous taquiner.

« Votre prix Monsieur Potter » Gémit-je, soulevant mes hanches et appuyant mon bassin contre son érection, ma voix enrouée par le désir.

« Mon prix de … ? » Il semblait être embarrassé pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait plongé de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, j'ai vu la lueur de compréhension dans ces yeux couleur noisette et l'ai senti tirant sur ma culotte. « Mon prix … ma Lily … »

J'ai de nouveau soulevé mes hanches, cette fois pour lui permettre de retirer le dernier obstacle qui nous empêchait d'accomplir l'acte charnel, James se mit alors debout et enleva son boxeur. De le voir nu, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder fixement, mon amant, mon Gryffondor, mon James. Mon moment de gloire a été de courte durée quand il commença à caresser mon visage, soudant son regard au mien. Lentement il se pencha pour m'embrasser, son corps se déplaçant sur le mien de nouveau et, quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser ardent, je gémit plus fort, j'avais toute la nuit, et là je le senti plonger à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai soulevé mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, mes mains dans ses cheveux, ensuite sur ses épaules. Bientôt nous étions unis, bougeant à notre propre rythme, nous ne voyons plus rien autour de nous, nous ne voyons que l'être aimé quand nous avons été consumés par la passion et le désir. J'ai frissonné, bougeant au-dessous de lui dans l'extase totale, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos quand je gémi son nom à plusieurs reprises. J'ai senti la chaleur de l'orgasme et mon nom répercuté dans mon oreille quand il a atteint lui aussi l'extase. Il s'est alors effondré sur moi, sa chaleur et son propre corps calmant mes tremblements.

« Oh James… James… tu as été… parfait » chuchotais-je en retenant son souffle, mes lèvres embrassant son lobe d'oreille.

« Étonnant … Merlin, Lily … » Il se souleva, se dégageant de moi et réajusta sa position sur le divan.

Quand il trouva enfin la bonne position, il m'appela pour que je vienne le rejoindre, j'ai rampé jusqu'à lui, reposant ma tête contre sa poitrine chaude et moite, mes cheveux collant sur mon visage. Son bras glissa sur moi, pour saisir une couverture et la tirer sur nous. Comme avec chaque jeu, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment un gagnant. J'avais perdu en l'embrassant la première, mais le plaisir qui avait suivi était exquis et ça en valait la peine. Peut-être aucun de nous n'avaient gagné ou perdu en fin de compte, quoique nous jouions toujours le jeu. Je me suis blottie près de lui, mes paupières se firent lourdes et mon corps fatigué. J'entendis son chuchotement dans mon oreille, sa voix toujours à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime Lily Evans » Sa main caressant tendrement mes cheveux couleur feu.

« Je t'aime aussi, James Potter, tu as gagné, c'est toi qui a gagné. Je suis heureuse » à ces mots il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« J'avais déjà gagné, Lily. J'ai gagné il y a longtemps. Je t'ai à mes côtés et c'est ma plus belle victoire » Il s'assoupi, murmurant un « je t'aime » comme il savait si bien les dire.

« Non James, j'ai gagné. Je gagne parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime » m'entendis-je murmurer avant que le sommeil me vienne me prendre emportant avec lui les souvenirs de cette nuit passée, le plus beau souvenir de toute ma vie…

**Voili Voilou j'espère que ça vous a plu... alors dite moi c'est bien ?? laissez vos impressions ... et laissez une ptite revieuw pour me permetre de m'améliorer ! merci**

**Gros bisous **

**Manelor...**


End file.
